staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Tędy przeszła historia - Europa na Rzymskim placu (Europa na Rzymskim placu odc.3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 89/156 (Teletubbies, season IV Numbers 9); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Domisie - Domisiowa wyprawa w wielki świat; program dla dzieci 09:20 Sąsiedzi - Szklarnia 51 (Sklenik); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:30 Sąsiedzi - Ochroniarze 52 (Bodygardi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:35 Rok 2030 - Dax 19 (The one that got away); serial science ficton kraj prod.Kanada (2001) 10:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 3; serial TVP 10:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 4; serial TVP 10:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Sylwestrowe menu 11:15 Siedem cudów starożytnego Egiptu cz.2 (Seven Wonders of ancient Egypt); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3161 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3376); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3162 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3377); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc.1195; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 804; telenowela TVP 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1370; teleturniej muzyczny 14:10 Recepty Jedynki - Pożar w przełyku; magazyn 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie 15:30 Bliżej natury - Odpady; cykl dokumentalny 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3163 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3378); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3164 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3379); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1199 - (txt s.777); telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1371; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 808; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Samolot Jasia 16 (Plane crazy Ned) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia - Przełom (Breaking Through) - (txt s.777) 86'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 21:50 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:30 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 22:50 Program firmowy; magazyn ekonomiczny 23:05 Rajd Dakar 2007 - kronika 23:10 Na Piwnej; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 23:45 Po godzinach (After Hours) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1985) 01:20 Szczury w mieście (Les rats dans la ville); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 01:35 Solidarni z Polakami na Białorusi ( fragmenty koncertu) 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:05 TELEZAKUPY 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 108/249 (The Love Boat Odc 97 (4/24) Love with a Skinny Stranger, Vicki and the Gambler, That Old Gang of Mine); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 109/249 (The Love Boat 87/1Seria 4 odcinek 25 This Year?s Model, The Model Marriage, Vogue Rogue,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Znaki czasu; magazyn 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom: Magiczny autobus odc. 25 - Ciepło, zimno (Magic school bus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.137, Tajemniczy pasażer; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:05 Święta wojna - Księgoman (199); serial TVP 11:30 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (3) 11:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 3 Mania prześladowcza; serial komediowy TVP 12:05 McGregorowie - odc.62/65 Talia kart (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep. The Loaded Deck); serial kraj prod.Australia (1996) 12:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 32; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 10 lat mniej seria II - odc.5 (10 years younger II odc.5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:45 Dzieciaki przed kamerą - odc.13 (Amazing baby videos); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 14:05 Europa da się lubić - Europa zaczytana ; talk-show 14:55 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (8) 15:05 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 3, odc. 1/22 (22) Kuzynka królowej (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 3, ep. THE ROYAL MYSTERY); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 462; serial TVP 17:15 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 34 - (txt s.777); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Biznes 19:10 Sport Telegram 19:15 Pogoda 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.3/LIII - (txt s.777); teleturniej 20:00 Ikona - cz. 1/2 (The Icon) 84'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:30 Sylwester pod Dobrą Gwiazdą - Wrocław 2006 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Alibi na środę - Szaleństwo lokatorki (Total Stranger) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 00:15 Castro:czlowiek i mit (Castro:man and myth) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:05 Łowcy cudów (Miracle hunters) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - w tym: Kurier 06:00, 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 07:45 TKW Poranny; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Zwiastun wot PĘTLA WOT 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 08:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:45 POGODA DLA WARSZAWY 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:50 Wiadomości sportowe - (10.01.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Oprawa 18:10 Zwiastun wot PĘTLA WOT 18:10 Raport na gorąco 18:10 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 18:25 Płacę i wymagam; magazyn 19:00 W wielkim świecie ; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Saga rodów - ród Starzyńskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Teraz Mazowsze; magazyn 19:55 Zwiastun wot PĘTLA WOT 20:00 Telekurier ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe - (10.01.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:15 Reportaż ściśle jawny - Gra o życie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kurier; STEREO 00:40 Pogoda; STEREO 00:40 Trzeci wymiar ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Telekurier ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Reportaż ściśle jawny - Gra o życie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 Sidła miłości (6) - telenowela 07:45 TV Market 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 11:00 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy reż. Amanda Bearse , Robert Berlinger, USA 1997 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Sidła miłości - telenowela Argentyna 2006 12:55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:30 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:35 Switch - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Ellen Barkin, Jimmy Smits, JoBeth Williams, Lorraine Bracco USA 1991 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:45 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 23:15 Sunset Strip - komediodramat reż. Adam Collis, wyk. Simon Baker, Anna Friel, Nick Stahl, Rory Cochrane, Adam Goldberg, Tommy Flanagan USA 2000 01:05 Dziewczyny w bikini 03:05 Nocne randki 05:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/16 USA 2003 07:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Przysmaki z grilla - magazyn kulinarny 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku: Włoskie sposoby na żonę - talk show 12:50 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Napad - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 740 Polska 2003 14:00 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 7/16 USA 2003 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 94/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku: Nie wydam córki za karła! - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Łomiarz - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 741 Polska 2003 21:30 Orły Temidy - komedia kryminalna reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Robert Redford, Debra Winger, Daryl Hannah, Brian Dennehy, Terence Stamp, Steven Hill, David Clennon USA 1986 23:50 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny odc. 19/23 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 2003 00:50 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite - magazyn popularnonaukowy 01:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:40 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:40 Telesklep 03:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Power Rangers - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (64) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, (powt.) 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 12.35 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce: Słupsk 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.15 Power Rangers - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA 15.45 Młodzieńcza miłość - telenowela, Argentyna 16.45 Pensjonat Pod Różą (65) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 21.35 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.05 Złodziejka (2-ost.) - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2005 00.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 00.40 IV władza - program publicystyczny 01.30 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.25 Sade. Life, Promise, Pride, Love - koncert 03.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.55 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:00 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Telesklep 07:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Potępieniec - serial sensacyjny odc. 9/13 reż. Felix Enriquez Alcala, USA 1998 09:00 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 97/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 09:50 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 9/26 Niemcy 2004 10:55 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 2/12 USA 2002 11:55 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 12:55 Telesklep 14:15 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 98/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 15:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 85 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 16:40 Specjalistki - serial komediowy odc. 13 ost. USA 2005 17:10 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 10/26 Niemcy 2004 18:15 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 3/12 USA 2002 19:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 86 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 19:40 Dzień dobry, Miami - serial komediowy odc. 1/28 reż. David Kohan, Max Mutchnick, USA 20:10 Kraina wiecznego szczęścia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Scott Hicks, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Hope Davis, David Morse, Anton Yelchin USA 2001 22:15 Akta zbrodni - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 ost. reż. Paul Dowling, USA 2000 22:45 Herbatka z Mussolinim - film obyczajowy reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Cher, Judi Dench, Joan Plowright, Maggie Smith Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 01:05 Ruchomy cel - dramat sensacyjny reż. Jack Smitgh, wyk. Paul Newman, Lauren Bacall, Shelley Winters, Arthur Hill USA 1966 TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Komu jest potrzebna cisza?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zaproszenie - Dziesiąta rano - ciuchcią w dal.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Mój pierwszy raz - (43); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Stan wojenny - skutki, zadośćuczynienie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc. 2; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Klan - odc.1163; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 596; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Kochaj mnie - odc.160; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Paszporty Polityki; widowisko artystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Ani Polacy, ani Niemcy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Trzymaj się swoich chmur (The Best) Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej 2004; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Zaolzie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Domowe przedszkole - Komu jest potrzebna cisza?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc.10; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Klan - odc.1163; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.19; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Polonusi w Europie - Dwie historie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc. 2; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Jeż Kleofas - odc.4 - Egzamin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 596; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Wieści Polonijne 21:05 Duże dzieci - 31; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 To jest temat - Rzecz o Albercie Schweitzerze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 58; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Klan - odc.1163; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc.19; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Jeż Kleofas - odc.4 - Egzamin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 596; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Wieści Polonijne 02:55 Duże dzieci - 31; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 To jest temat - Rzecz o Albercie Schweitzerze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 58; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Polonusi w Europie - Dwie historie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Złote runo 81'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Zbigniew Mazurek, Sylwia Ross, Monika Bolly, Wiesław Rudzki, Roman Kondratiuk, Stanisława Celińska, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Rafał Blechacz w TVP Kultura - Koncert fortepianowy e-moll; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Misja Arktyka - Wielkie roztopy (Washed Away) 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Patricio Henriquez; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Odchodząc od źródeł - Simon Rattle o muzyce XX wieku - (2) (Leaving home); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Credo - Krzysztof Penderecki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Encyklopedia Sztuki XX wieku - W poszukiwaniu Eurydyki; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Mahabharata cz. 2 (Mahabharata 2) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.Indie, Francja, Wielka Brytania (1989); reż.:Peter Brook; wyk.:Jeffrey Kissoon, Robert Langdon-Lloyd, Helene Patarot, Andrzej Seweryn, Ryszard Cieślak, Madadou Dioume; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Jarocin po latach - Roan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka źródeł - Trebunie Tutki i Kinior Future Sound; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Wyrok; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Andrzej Barański; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Strefa sztuki - Arystokrata sztuki 31'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2000); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Strefa sztuki - Marcina Zaleskiego opisanie Warszawy 24'; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Jan Serce - odc. 2/10 Lusia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Gonzalo Rubalcaba Trio (Gonzalo Rubalcaba Trio); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Czytelnia - odc. 2; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Domokrążca (Salesman) 91'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1968); reż.:Charlotte Zwerin, Albert Maysles, Dawid Maysles; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Strefa - Magazyn Komix 16; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Strefa - Taper 4; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Last Item; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Strefa - Komix - Achtung Zelig odc.3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Strefa - Komix - Achtung Zelig odc.4; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Nosferatu wampir (Nosferatu: Phantom der Nacht) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja (1979); reż.:Werner Herzog; wyk.:Klaus Kinski, Isabelle Adjani, Bruno Ganz, Jacques Dufilho, Roland Topor, Walter Ledengast; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Chudoba; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Skra Bełchatów - Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - skrót meczu Getafe CF - FC Barcelona 10:00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - magazyn sportowy 10:30 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie - magazyn sportowy 11:00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie dowolnym - magazyn sportowy 11:30 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 12:00 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 12:30 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 13:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 14:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Francji - mecz Aviron Bayonne - Olympique Lyon 16:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 17:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 17:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Mistrzów - mecz Skra Bełchatów - Lube Banca Marche Macerata 20:00 Clip - magazyn sportowy 20:10 Siatkówka kobiet Liga Mistrzyń - mecz Dynamo Moskwa - Muszynianka-Fakro Muszyna 22:10 Boks Gala Grupy Sauerlanda 00:10 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Zgadnij kto - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Rodney Sullivan, wyk. Bernie Mac, Ashton Kutcher, Zoe Saldana, Judith Scott USA 2005 09:50 Miłość buja w obłokach - komedia romantyczna reż. Rémi Bezançon, wyk. Vincent Elbaz, Marion Cotillard, Gilles Lellouche, Elsa Kikoine Francja 2005 11:40 Senator Bulworth - komediodramat reż. Warren Beatty, wyk. Sean Astin, Warren Beatty, Graham Beckel, Halle Berry, Don Cheadle, Nora Dunn, Jackie Gayle USA 1998 13:30 Jestem przy tobie - musical reż. Farah Khan, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Sushmita Sen, Zayed Khan, Amrita Rao Indie 2004 16:35 Dzięki tobie, Winn-Dixie - film familijny reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. AnnaSophia Robb, Jeff Daniels, Cicely Tyson, Dave Matthews USA 2005 18:25 Kampania Arnolda - komediodramat reż. James B. Rogers, wyk. Jürgen Prochnow, Roland Kickinger, Nora Dunn, Bob Morrisey USA 2005 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Żółtodzioby - komedia reż. Tamra Davis, wyk. David Chappelle, Guillermo Díaz, Harland Williams, Rachel True USA 1998 22:30 Premiera. SuperDeser Wspólne mienie - film krótkometrażowy 23:10 Premiera South Park IX - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 10 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 Trzy pogrzeby Melquiadesa Estrady - western reż. Tommy Lee Jones, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Barry Pepper, Julio Cedillo, Dwight Yoakam USA/Francja 2005 01:45 Klucz do koszmaru - thriller reż. Iain Softley, wyk. Kate Hudson, Gena Rowlands, John Hurt, Peter Sarsgaard USA 2005 03:30 Tabu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Grażyna Szapołowska, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Olaf Lubaszenko Polska 1987 Canal + Film 08:30 Martha za kratkami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eric Bross, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Jonathan Higgins, Gale Harold, Sabine Singh USA 2005 10:00 Deser Romans - film krótkometrażowy 10:15 Dwaj bracia - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Guy Pearce, Jean-Claude Dreyfus, Moussa Maaskri, Freddie Highmore Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Wściekły - film kryminalny reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Barbara Brylska, Liliana Głąbczyńska Polska 1979 14:35 Zbrodnie umysłu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Breck Eisner, wyk. Navi Rawat, Joe Flanigan, Peter Horton, Joe Morton Kanada 2003 16:05 Przetrwać święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Ben Affleck, James Gandolfini, Christina Applegate, Catherine O'Hara USA 2004 17:35 Persona non grata - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Nikita Michałkow, Andrzej Chyra, Jerzy Stuhr Polska/Włochy/Rosja 2005 19:30 Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 20:00 Infekcja - horror reż. Masayuki Ochiai, wyk. Michiko Hada, Kôichi Satô, Masanobu Takashima, Mari Hoshino Japonia 2004 21:40 Podwójna gra - thriller reż. D.J. Caruso, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Al Pacino, Rene Russo, Armand Assante USA 2005 23:40 Żółtodzioby - komedia reż. Tamra Davis, wyk. David Chappelle, Guillermo Díaz, Harland Williams, Rachel True USA 1998 01:00 Ukryte - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Haneke, wyk. Daniel Auteuil, Juliette Binoche, Maurice Bénichou, Annie Girardot Francja/Austria/Niemcy/Włochy 2005 02:55 Królowa Syjamu - dramat historyczny reż. Chatrichalerm Yukol, wyk. M.L. Piyapas Bhirombhakdi, Sarunyu Wongkrachang, Chatchai Plengpanich, Johnny Anfone Tajlandia 2001 Canal + Sport 07:00 Upiór w operze - melodramat reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Gerard Butler, Minnie Driver, Emmy Rossum, Patrick Wilson USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 09:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Grób Roseanny - komedia romantyczna reż. Paul Weiland, wyk. Jean Reno, Mercedes Ruehl, Polly Walker, Mark Frankel USA/ Włochy 1997 11:15 Smokiem i mieczem - film przygodowy reż. Tom Reeve, wyk. James Purefoy, Piper Perabo, Patrick Swayze, Bill Treacher Niemcy/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:55 Przyjaciel Hitlera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Menno Meyjes, wyk. John Cusack, Noah Taylor, Leelee Sobieski, Molly Parker Węgry/Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2002 14:50 Zwariowane święta Karrolla - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Tom Everett Scott, Wallace Shawn, Alanna Ubach, Dan Joffre USA 2004 16:25 Wizje Imagine - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Baker, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Austria 2004 18:00 Tłumaczka - thriller reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen Wlk. Brytania/USA/Francja 2005 20:10 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 20:40 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Benetton Treviso - CSKA Moskwa 22:45 Królestwo niebieskie - dramat historyczny reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Orlando Bloom, Eva Green, Jeremy Irons, Liam Neeson USA/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:10 Magiczne cięcie montażysty - dokument filmowy 02:15 Drapieżcy - horror reż. Antonia Bird, wyk. Guy Pearce, Robert Carlyle, David Arquette, Jeremy Davies Czechy/ Wlk. Brytania/ USA 1999 04:00 Mroczne koronki - thriller reż. David Miller, wyk. Doris Day, John Williams, Rex Harrison, Myrna Loy USA 1960 05:50 Ojciec i syn - film dokumentalny wyk. Finlandia 2004 Ale kino! 08:00 Zmiana par - komedia reż. Rajat Kapoor, wyk. Konkona Sen Sharma, Ranvir Shorey, Koel Purie, Rajat Kapoor Indie 2006 09:40 Podróżnicy i magowie - dramat przygodowy reż. Khyentse Norbu, wyk. Tsewang Dandup, Sonam Lhamo, Lhakpa Dorji, Deki Yangzom Australia/Bhutan 2003 11:35 Ewa chce spać - komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Barbara Kwiatkowska, Stanisław Mikulski, Ludwik Benoit, Roman Kłosowski Polska 1958 13:20 Apostoł - dramat psychologiczny reż. Robert Duvall, wyk. Robert Duvall, Farrah Fawcett, Miranda Richardson, Todd Allen USA 1997 15:40 Kenneth Loach - film dokumentalny wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Francja 2006 16:45 Trzech mężczyzn i dziecko - komedia reż. Leonard Nimoy, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Ted Danson, Tom Selleck, Nancy Travis USA 1987 18:35 Struktura kryształu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Jan Mysłowicz, Andrzej Żarnecki, Barbara Wrzesińska, Władysław Jarema Polska 1969 20:00 ale hit! Klub Szczęścia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. Ming-Na, Kieu Chinh, Lisa Lu, Tsai Chin USA 1993 22:25 Psychopata - film sensacyjny reż. Jon Amiel, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Holly Hunter, Dermot Mulroney, William McNamara, Will Patton, John Rothman, J.E. Freeman USA 1995 00:35 Z namiętności - thriller reż. Philip Ridley, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Ashley Judd, Viggo Mortensen, Loren Dean Niemcy/Belgia/Wlk. Brytania 1995 02:15 Pobojowisko - film sensacyjny reż. Jan Budkiewicz, wyk. Janusz Rafał Nowicki, Halina Bednarz, Karin Gregorek, Jacek Strama Polska 1984 Eurosport 08:30 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 4. etap: Er Rachidia - Ouarzazate 09:15 Watts - magazyn sportowy 09:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Sydney - ćwierćfinał 11:15 Piłka nożna Turniej Efes Pilsen Cup w Turcji: Mecz Galatasaray Stambuł - Feyenoord Rotterdam 12:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn 12:45 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - bieg pościgowy kobiet 13:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) - sztafeta kobiet 15:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Sydney - ćwierćfinał 16:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Sydney - ćwierćfinał 17:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) - sztafeta kobiet 18:15 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi 18:20 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Golf Turniej US PGA Mercedes-Benz Championship - najważniejsze wydarzenia 19:30 Piłka nożna Turniej Efes Pilsen Cup w Turcji: Mecz o 3. miejsce 21:30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 22:00 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 5. etap: Ouarzazate - Tan Tan 22:45 Rzutki Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green (Wielka Brytania) - 5. dzień 00:45 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 5. etap: Ouarzazate - Tan Tan MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Miks muzyczny - największe hity 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Dziewczyny z okładki - w pogoni za karierą 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 19:00 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 19:30 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 21:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 22:00 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 22:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:00 Downtown - kreskówka dla dorosłych dzieciaków 00:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 O co kaman - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Parot 19:30 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider National Geographic Channel 08:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 08:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 09:00 Dom ze śmieci - film dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Katastrofy na morzu - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Egipski Napoleon - film dokumentalny 12:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 13:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 14:00 Dom ze śmieci - film dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Katastrofy na morzu - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Podobne do nas: Polityka - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ludojady z namorzynowego lasu - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa elektrownia wodna na świecie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 19:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 20:00 Czysta nauka: Rzymskie technologie - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Ludzie roboty - film dokumentalny 22:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Małpolud z Sumatry - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch w Czarnobylu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Ludzie roboty - film dokumentalny 01:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Małpolud z Sumatry - serial dokumentalny Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Torre Espacio w Madrycie - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wybuchowa rodzina - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Aborygeńska Brytania - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Susan Morisset - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Torre Espacio w Madrycie - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wybuchowa rodzina - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 14:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Aborygeńska Brytania - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 40 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 41 16:00 Fani czterech kółek: Toyota MR2 - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Fani czterech kółek: Toyota MR2 - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Joseph McClendon - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Śmiercionośne promienie Archimedesa - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Arizona Cardinals - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Walka o ropę: Powrót do formy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Prawdziwa przyczyna - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 00:00 Katastrofy: Supertajfun - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Film zmienia życie: "Faceci w czerni" uratowali mi życie - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Jubileusz Millera - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Joseph McClendon - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 Cartoon Network 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany HBO 06:30 Mój brat jest psem - film familijny reż. Peter Timm, wyk. Maria Ehrich, Christine Neubauer, Irm Hermann, Martin Lindow Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania/Holandia 2004 08:20 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:50 Gol! - dramat obyczajowy reż. Danny Cannon, wyk. Kuno Becker, Alessandro Nivola, Anna Friel, Stephen Dillane USA 2005 10:45 Boffo! - film dokumentalny reż. Bill Couturié, wyk. George Clooney, David Brown, Pierce Brosnan, Charlize Theron USA 2006 12:05 Smak Indii - komedia reż. Krishna D.K., Raj Nidimoru, wyk. Anjaan Srivastav, Bharati Achrekar, Reef Karim, Pooja Kumar USA 2003 14:00 Prawdziwe kobiety są zaokrąglone - komedia reż. Patricia Cardoso, wyk. America Ferrera, Lupe Ontiveros, Ingrid Oliu, George Lopez USA 2002 15:25 Dale Earnhardt - film biograficzny reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Sean Bridgers, Barry Pepper, Elizabeth Mitchell, Russell Cook USA 2004 17:00 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2004 17:45 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2004 18:30 Premiera Antoni, Boży wojownik - film biograficzny reż. Antonello Belluco, wyk. Andrea Ascolese, Giovanni Capalbo, Eleonora Daniele, Paolo de Vita Włochy 2006 20:10 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Josh Lucas, Jessica Biel, Jamie Foxx, Sam Shepard USA 2005 22:10 Brzozowa 51 - film dokumentalny reż. Doug Block, wyk. Niemcy/USA 2005 23:40 Trzy na jednego - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 reż. Rodrigo García, USA 2006 00:40 Trzy na jednego - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 reż. Rodrigo García, USA 2006 01:35 Zbrodnia ze snu - thriller reż. Marc S. Grenier, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, Macha Grenon, Michael Ironside, Edward Yankie Kanada 2001 03:10 Prawie najlepszy - komedia reż. Eric Weber, wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Boyd Gaines, Peter Gerety, Bronson Pinchot USA 2004 04:40 Dale Earnhardt - film biograficzny reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Sean Bridgers, Barry Pepper, Elizabeth Mitchell, Russell Cook USA 2004 Hyper 21:00 Gunslinger girl Serial rysunkowy 21:20 Java Games Informacje 21:30 Hot News Informacje 22:00 Fresh Air Informacje 22:15 Review territory Informacje 22:45 Xyber World Informacje 23:00 Hall of Fame Informacje 23:15 Klipy Informacje 23:30 Game Play Informacje 23:45 Klipy Informacje 0:00 Hyper Classic Informacje 0:30 Gunslinger girl Serial rysunkowy Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 06:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 06:50 Odlotowe agentki: serial 07:15 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 07:35 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:00 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:25 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:50 Galactik Football: serial 09:10 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 09:35 Król Szamanów: serial 10:00 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:25 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:50 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:15 OBAN Star Racers: serial 11:40 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:00 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 13:15 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:00 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:20 Jerry i paczka: serial 14:45 Shuriken School: serial 15:05 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:30 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:55 Galactik Football: serial 16:20 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 16:45 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:10 OBAN Star Racers: serial 17:35 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:00 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 18:50 Galactik Football: serial 19:15 Planet Sketch: serial 19:25 Power Rangers SPD: serial 19:50 Król Szamanów: serial 20:15 Król Szamanów: serial 20:40 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 21:05 Galactik Football: serial 21:30 OBAN Star Racers: serial 21:55 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 22:20 A.T.O.M.: serial 22:45 Spiderman: serial 23:10 Spiderman: serial 23:35 X-Men: serial Zone Club 06:00 Szkoła jogi, Ćwiczenia jogi dla każdego, odc. 83; gimnastyka 06:25 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach, Poranne ćwiczenia na zdrowy początek dnia, odc. 1; fitness 06:55 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 2; magazyn kulinarny 07:20 Alternatywne style życia, odc. 8; medycyna alternatywna 07:45 Przyjęcia specjalne, odc. 3; magazyn kulinarny 08:10 Design Challenge, odc. 10; architektura 08:35 Ekstremalne metamorfozy, odc. 3; lifestyle 09:35 Zmieniamy lokal, Metamorfozy zniszczonych restauracji, odc. 2; lifestyle 10:00 Zmieniamy lokal, Metamorfozy zniszczonych restauracji, odc. 3; lifestyle 10:25 Terapia szokowa, Georgina, odc. 10; lifestyle 10:55 Design Challenge, odc. 3; architektura 11:25 Strażnicy mody, odc. 16; moda 11:55 Dom mody, odc. 15; moda 12:25 Dom mody, odc. 17; moda 12:55 Na ślubnym kobiercu, odc. 7; reality show 13:20 Na ślubnym kobiercu, odc. 8; reality show 13:45 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 1; magazyn kulinarny 14:10 Tajemnice ogrodów, Ogród bez basenu, odc. 3; rośliny 14:35 Poradnik Tany Byron, odc. 56; psychologia 15:30 Złota rączka, Porady dla majsterkujących pań, odc. 26; poradnik 16:00 Zmieniamy lokal, Metamorfozy zniszczonych restauracji, odc. 1; lifestyle 16:30 Terapia szokowa, Nicola, odc. 13; lifestyle 17:00 Bazar, odc. 12; lifestyle 17:30 Udawacze, odc. 25 18:30 Modny świat, Nowiny ze świata mody, odc. 704; moda 19:00 Udawacze, odc. 12 20:00 Udawacze, odc. 13 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy, odc. 3; lifestyle 22:00 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 107; talk show 22:50 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 118; talk show 23:40 Porozmawiajmy o seksie, odc. 51; seksualność 00:30 Udawacze, odc. 50 01:20 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 107; talk show 02:05 Sekstaza, Tit in Titter, odc. 15; erotyka 03:00 Seks i kanapa, odc. 8; erotyka 03:30 Mężczyźni o sobie, Sportowe smaczki, odc. 11; seksualność 04:00 Mężczyźni o sobie, Tak wiele dziewczyn, tak mało czasu, odc. 12; seksualność 04:30 Marzenia senne, odc. 13; zdrowie i medycyna. dokumentacja 05:00 Rozkosz pożądania, odc. 6; serial erotyczny Kanada 05:30 Złota rączka, Porady dla majsterkujących pań, odc. 3; poradnik HBO 2 06:30 Światła sceny; film obyczajowy USA 2000; reż.: Nicholas Hytner; wyk: Amanda Schull, Susan Pratt 08:25 Najpierw mnie pocałuj; komedia romantyczna Włochy 2003; reż.: Ambrogio Lo Giudice; wyk: Marco Cocci, Stefania Rocca 09:50 Zobacz w HBO; magazyn filmowy 10:20 Wszystko dla pieniędzy; komedia Francja 2004; reż.: Bertrand van Effenterre; wyk: Sylvie Testud, Bruno Putzulu 11:55 Wielki skok; komedia sensacyjna USA 2004; reż.: George Armitage; wyk: Owen Wilson, Butch Helemano 13:20 Piękny bokser; dramat obyczajowy Tajlandia 2003; reż.: Ekachai Uekrongtham; wyk: Asanee Suwan, Sorapong Chatree 15:15 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2006; relacja 16:50 Dziewczyny w Nowym Jorku; komedia USA 2004; reż.: Dennie Gordon; wyk: Ashley Olsen, Mary - Kate Olsen 18:20 Sposób na teściową; komedia romantyczna USA 2005; reż.: Robert Luketic; wyk: Jennifer Lopez, Jane Fonda 20:00 Bez ładu i składu; komedia Meksyk 2003; reż.: Carlos Sama; wyk: Juan Manuel Bernal, Cecilia Suárez 21:50 Deadwood, odc. 10; serial obyczajowy USA 2005; reż.: Dan Minahan; wyk: Timothy Olyphant, Ian McShane 22:40 Zauroczony; komedia romantyczna USA 2004; reż.: Jim Wilson; wyk: Monet Mazur, Julian Morris 00:15 W akcie desperacji; film sensacyjny USA 1998; reż.: Barbet Schroeder; wyk: Michael Keaton, Andy Garcia 01:55 Druga połowa; komedia Wielka Brytania 2005; reż.: Richard Nockles, Marlowe Fawcett; wyk: Gillian Kearney, Vinnie Jones 03:35 Zobacz w HBO; magazyn filmowy 04:05 Sposób na teściową; komedia romantyczna USA 2005; reż.: Robert Luketic; wyk: Jennifer Lopez, Jane Fonda 05:45 Na planie; magazyn filmowy TV Puls 05:55 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 06:30 Program religijny; kościół i religia 07:30 Wieczny płomień miłości, odc. 6; telenowela Meksyk 2004; reż.: Jorge Fons; wyk: Ana de la Reguera, Manolo Cardona 08:30 Kobieta w lustrze, odc. 6; telenowela Kolumbia 2004; wyk: Paola Andrea Rey, Juan A. Baptista 09:30 Opactwa i klasztory, Cystersi w Niderlandach, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny USA 1999 10:00 Octava Dies, Wiadomości watykańskie 10:30 Audiencja generalna, Transmisja z Watykanu 11:50 Hollywood Safari, odc. 6; serial obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: Bryan Goeres, Joel Bender; wyk: Joe Michael Burke, Sam J. Jones 12:50 Wielkie tajemnice, Kto zbudował Stonehenge?, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 13:50 Wideowizyty, Maroko; serial dokumentalny 15:00 Nieśmiertelny, odc. 8; serial przygodowy Wielka Brytania 2000; reż.: David Straiton; wyk: Lorenzo Lamas, Dominic Keating 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości, odc. 7; telenowela Meksyk 2004; reż.: Jorge Fons; wyk: Ana de la Reguera, Manolo Cardona 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze, odc. 7; telenowela Kolumbia 2004; wyk: Paola Andrea Rey, Juan A. Baptista 18:00 Wideowizyty, Hiszpania, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny 18:30 Hollywood Safari, odc. 7; serial obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: Bryan Goeres, Joel Bender; wyk: Joe Michael Burke, Sam J. Jones 19:30 Opactwa i klasztory, Trapiści w Niderlandach, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny USA 1999 20:00 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ 20:40 Wilcze echa; film sensacyjny Polska 1968; reż.: Aleksander Ścibor - Rylski; wyk: Bruno O‘Ya, Irena Karel 22:40 Nieśmiertelny, odc. 8; serial przygodowy Wielka Brytania 2000; reż.: David Straiton; wyk: Lorenzo Lamas, Dominic Keating 23:30 Pod prąd; program publicystyczny 00:20 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 01:00 Opactwa i klasztory, Trapiści w Niderlandach, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny USA 1999 01:30 Wideowizyty, Hiszpania, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny 01:50 Bazylika katedralna w Kielcach; film dokumentalny 02:20 Taaaka ryba; wędkarstwo 02:50 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny TVN Turbo 06:00 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 06:30 Mango; program reklamowy 08:00 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 08:30 Toolbox; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 09:00 Zakup kontrolowany; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 10:00 Rentgen 2.0; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 10:30 Monster Garage; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 11:30 Monster Jam; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 12:00 Karambol; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 12:30 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 13:00 Vroom Vroom, odc. 1; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 14:00 Monster House, odc. 14; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 15:00 The Car Show; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 15:30 Automundial; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 16:00 Motorwizja; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 16:30 Rentgen 2.0; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:00 Monster Jam; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:30 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:40 Top Gear; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 18:40 Toolbox; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 19:10 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:40 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:50 De Lux 8 minut; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 20:00 Motorwizja; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 20:30 Automaniak max; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 21:00 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 21:10 Automundial; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 21:40 Uwaga! Pirat!; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 22:10 Top Gear; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 22:40 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 23:20 De Lux 8 minut; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 23:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 00:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 00:30 Call TV /program na żywo/ 01:30 Mango; program reklamowy 02:30 The Car Show; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 03:00 Gadżet; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 03:30 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 04:00 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 04:30 Motorwizja; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku